Starry Night
by Shay-na-na
Summary: "We have a pledge remember? You and me, right to the end."


**This was a plot bunny Stor-E-Phool brought up some time ago, and I have always been contemplating ways that it could be written. I finally gave it a try. Enjoy. Please review. :)**

* * *

><p>The elderly woman sat in an old rocking chair placed in the middle of the garden. She held a small stuffed dragon toy in her hands that she repeatedly pet. She had a slight hunch in her back and her wrinkles were deep and creased over. She pulled her red shift closer to her face and rocked backward. Her hair was pulled back in a braid, much to her disdain. She slowly brought her hand to her brow and looked at the sky as the slightest smirk spread on her lips.<p>

"If it pleases your ladyship, I could bring you some warm tea." A youthful woman stood at her side, fiddling with her thumbs and bouncing on her heels. "Or perhaps a nice scone."

"No dear, I will have nothing." She rocked forward.

"But the queen gave strict orders that I take proper care of you." She rested her hand on the shoulder of the woman at least three times her age. "And begging your pardon miss, I do not believe that sitting out here in this cold is good for you."

"I have to be out here Ellie." She sighed for she had explained this a dozen times. "He is coming today." She looked up into the brown eyes of her attendant, her own full of excitement.

"Madame, I do not believe it to be so. I fear your friend has forgotten you."

The madame slapped Ellie's hand. "Bite your tongue! He would never forget me." Fearful tears welled up in her eyes. "Not ever."

"How do you know he is coming today?"

"He knows." She rocked back.

"Knows what?"

"He knows that I will die today." She said it with such affirmation, though her weak voice wavered.

"No!" Ellie knelt in front of her older friend, her skirts rustling as she dropped to the ground. "You will not die today. Not if I have anything to do about it." She immediately got to her feet and raced down the stairs, shouting that the woman had gone mad.

She shook her head, rather frustrated with her charge. They had not ever believed her when she said he would come back. But he had promised that he would be there to see her off. He promised.

She had prolonged this day for such a long time though. She had been ready for this. Yet, she knew she had to wait. For him. She could not do it anymore though. She would summon him if she had the strength, but no. She felt the energy seeping away as the hours dragged on that autumn morning. _Hang in there... _She did not want to believe the cynics of her peaceful castle. After waiting for so much time, she nearly did. _Why would he come?_ Her young spirit buried deep within decades of wisdom and experience suddenly sprang forth.

_Why would he come? Why? I shall tell you why! Because he is your best friend! You saved his life on countless occasions as he did yours. You share a bond like no other pair in the world. You were willing to sacrifice so much for him and likewise for him. You upheld your promise. And this is all you asked of him. You made a pledge to each other. "You and me, down to the end." This is the end. He will be here._

She gazed at the endless blue space above her, dotted with swirls of glowing white. Nothing. Her head drooped back down, neck muscles shaking from overuse. She sat there, wind blowing strands of hair from her neat braid. She sat there for what felt like hours, which it probably was. But she did not mind. She just prayed that Ellie would not return and force her to bed. She also prayed that he would come. Soon.

She waited more. After a while, she finally resolved that she had to give him more time. She would try to hold it off until he got there. If he got there at all. _One last look._ She raised her head once more, eyes slowly and expertly examining every inch of the sky. Then, behind a cloud, she thought she saw a dark shape. _Just a bird, my old eyes are deceiving me._ She stared at that spot, hoping to see it again. There it was and as it grew larger as it got closer, she knew that was no bird.

Her hands brushed away the loose strands and smoothed out the crinkles in her dress. She sat the toy on the fountains edge, patted her dress one last time, then folded her hands neatly in her lap. Dragon hurled through the sky at an alarming speed. Like a giant green arrow, piercing through clouds and in place of the whiz of air, her name rang through the sky. Jane.

"JAAANNNEEE!" He screeched as he skidded across the cobble of the garden. She did not even bother to look for she knew that was one of his better landings. He bounded back in front of her.

"Jane!"

"Hello Dragon." She managed.

"Hello dragon? I leave for thirty years and come back and all you give me is-" He raised his voice mockingly. "Hello Dragon?"

She smiled weakly. "You came."

"What? Of course I came.I-" He scratched his neck awkwardly. _This is not Jane. She has been replaced with some old shrew. _"I promised. Sorry I am late."

"You are not late Dragon." Silence fogged the air.

"So." Dragon finally said. "What do you want to do? We could go visit the cows, go to my cave, play a nice game of whist..."

"I do not feel much like playing Dragon. Why do not we just sit and talk? You can tell me of your adventures."

"You just want to talk?" _Nope. Not Jane. _"Alright, enough of the games. Do you know where Jane is?"

Jane smiled again. "I am right here. I am just..." She inhaled deeply. "Not as young as you remember."

"That is for sure. Hmm..." Dragon set his jaw. He looked into her eyes and sighed as a pair of peridot green ones stared back. _This is Jane. No doubt. _

He suddenly gasped. "We could go on a ride! Just like old times."

"No Dragon. I am sorry, I just cannot handle riding on your back."

He furrowed his brow. "Well then I shall just have to carry you."

"What?' Before she had any time to object, Dragon with an unusual gentleness scooped her up out of her chair. He nestled her in the crook of his arm, like a newborn baby. He unfurled his wings then lifted off into flight.

Jane welcomed the feeling of soaring through the air again. How she dearly missed it. And her dragon. Sweet sweet Dragon. She curled closer to his body and fed off the warmth that radiated from his scales.

"Jane. Where was everybody? I did not recognize anyone."

She knew he spoke of her friends. "They have all been long gone."

"Even jingle boy?"

Jane cringed at the pet name of her late husband. "Yes, even Jester."

"Even the cook? The gardener? Hammer-boy?"

"Yes Dragon! All of them! They are all dead!" She turned away from his body and stared at the passing countryside.

"Oh, I am so sorry." Dragon suddenly felt very hollow. _All of them. But not Jane. My Jane._

_ "_It is alright, it is the natural way of life."

"Look! It is our field!" Jane looked down and saw the patch of yellow gold, mixing with the embers and fire reds of the trees. She focused her eyes on the ground below, trying to absorb every detail. The sky turned an opaque blue as dusk settled in, bringing a sliver of a moon and a few stars.

"Jane, are you...?" He desperately searched his mind for the right words. He had to know. "Are you..."

"Dying?" She knew it for sure now. But she could not say those words aloud. Not to him. "I am going to sleep."

"Flying bores you now?"

She laughed. "No, flying never bores me. I am just tired. Very tired."

"Do you want to go back to the castle?"

"No. Keep going." She gripped his claw in her hand.

"What happens when people die?"

She paused. "I cannot say for sure. There are those who say we go to heaven to be with God, and then there are those who say that we return as ghosts or animals."

"You could be a cow?"

She snorted. "No I do not think I could."

"Well then, what?"

"I do not think we return as anything. I never really was sure of what happens." She looked at the sky again. "I would like to believe we become the stars. A part of the sky." Yes. That is where she always wanted to be. The sky is where she was happiest. It was where she could always be with Dragon, and always be flying.

"The stars?"

The final drops of life were making their leave. "Yes, look to the stars Dragon. That is where you will find me. Always." She inhaled a breath. "Dragon?"

"Yes Jane?"

She brushed his great chest with her tiny hand.

"I love you, my big lizard." She slowly exhaled and shut her eyes.

"Jane?" He said, wanting to hear a response. He looked down at his friend, then up at the stars.

"I love you too."


End file.
